Common corrugated tubing is generally known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,928 to Zallea teaches a common corrugated tube with rings attached to the tube at the grooves and with links connecting the rings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,777 to DeGain discloses a corrugated tube with variable diameters and longitudinally extending ribs. U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,454 to Kleykamp teaches a flexible corrugated vacuuming tube having a long channel running along the length of the tube with a reinforcing member affixed thereto. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,963 to Gronert et al. discloses a corrugated tube with longitudinal supports mounted on a set of rings.
While these devices are useful for their intended purposes, it has been found that when corrugated tubing is placed in an environment that experiences heat, such as an air conduit for an automobile engine, the tube can expand due to the heat and lose its configuration. This causes the tubing to sag, buckle or otherwise depart from its intended position. None of the previous devices is capable of overcoming this problem. Thus, there remains a need for corrugated tubing which can maintain its configuration in such environments.